


A Warrior's Lust

by concede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>He has scarcely wrapped the towel around his waist when Thor storms into the washroom, his nostrils flaring and clearly het up after training. He’s <i>filthy</i>, covered from head to toe in dirt and grime, and Loki’s sensitive nose wrinkles in distaste at the stench of sweat that pervades the air. “No,” he says at once, recognising the gleam in his brother’s gaze, and perhaps more noticeably, the swell of his cock through his trousers. There is a certain thrill to be found in combat, Thor explained to him once— a lust not unlike that of sexual arousal.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettypearlnecklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/gifts).



Fresh out of the bath, Loki’s pale skin is tinged pink and fragrant from the sweet-scented lotions he favours as part of his beauty regime. His dark hair is damp, curling in at the nape of his neck, and he has scarcely wrapped the towel around his waist when Thor storms into the washroom, nostrils flaring and clearly het up after training. He’s _filthy_ , covered from head to toe in dirt and grime, and Loki’s sensitive nose wrinkles in distaste at the stench of sweat that pervades the air. “No,” he says at once, recognising the gleam in his brother’s gaze, and perhaps more noticeably, the swell of his cock through his trousers. There is a certain thrill to be found in combat, Thor explained to him once— a lust not unlike that of sexual arousal. “You need to bathe.”

Undeterred, Thor stalks closer, backing Loki up against the door and trapping him there, his nose buried in the crook of his neck. “You smell divine,” he says, mouthing against his brother’s pulse point, tongue darting out to taste his freshly cleansed skin, much to Loki’s irritation

“ _You_ smell horrid,” Loki retorts, shoving at Thor’s chest, though the effort is a futile one. “It’s reminiscent of the backend of a bilgesnipe, in fact. By the Norns, Thor, show some consideration, you malodorous swine!” He shoves again, but Thor is rolling his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Loki’s groin. Loki whimpers, feeling his traitorous cock start to swell in answer, rising to the challenge much as he wishes it wouldn’t. 

Of course, once Thor notices his arousal, there’s no chance he’ll be permitted to leave without first being thoroughly debauched. He wonders if this is his brother’s motivation— to leave his scent on Loki, mark him so that none in the Nine Realms can question who it is Loki belongs to.

“Beautiful,” Thor moans, sucking a bruise into the skin at his neck, nipping it between his sharp teeth and tugging until Loki answers with a moan of his own. His legs feel suddenly much too weak and wobbly to hold him up, and Loki is forced to rest his weight against the wood of the door behind him. Thor’s hands move to hold onto his hips, calloused thumbs brushing against the slight jut of bone. “ _My Loki_.”

Loki rolls his eyes, but resigns himself to his fate, tongue sweeping out across his lip as his brother casts his towel aside, leaving him bare. Loki’s cock stands proud between his legs, a long curve as graceful as everything else about him. Thor doesn’t hesitate, fumbling with the lacing on his trousers to free his own cock and—

“Thor,” Loki snarls, stopping him.

His brother’s eyes are wild and unfocused, pupils blown wide in his arousal. Loki resists the urge to roll his eyes again at the force of nature that is his brother, instead allowing his head to loll back as his slickened fingers move to tease at his entrance, catching the rim as he slides one in and then the other, sliding them in and out as he prepares himself for the other’s impressive girth. “Loki,” Thor says, pumping his cock in his hand as he watches, his movements bordering on frantic in his desperation to rut into the nearest hole. It’s a testament to his love for Loki that he waits, allowing Loki the time he needs to feel comfortable taking him. 

“Patience, Thor,” Loki teases, though his voice is breathier as he scissors his fingers inside and curves them, a sheen of perspiration beginning to bead on his brow and in the hollows of his throat and clavicle as he opens himself up for the intrusion. He adds another finger and searches, massaging the one spot that makes his lips part on a silent ‘oh’ and his knees buckle.

Patient as he’s been so far, with that Thor can wait no more. His mouth latches onto Loki’s in an open-mouthed, fervent kiss, a sinful clash of tongue and teeth that is every bit a battle as the training Thor has returned from. Loki is overwhelmed, smothered by the scent of his brother’s musk, and it is not wholly unpleasant. His fingers scrabble for purchase, clawing at the other’s armour as Thor lifts him clean off his feet, though he makes no move at all to remove the heavy metal covering. His long legs wind instinctively around the other, ankles hooking behind Thor and strong thighs squeezing. Now is not the time for slow, intimate love-making; it is the time for unbridled passion, movements frenzied and full of desire.

He knows his brother well, after all. Others might be able to whet his appetite, but Loki prides himself in knowing none other will be able to sate it as well as he can. No one can tame the storm that is his brother as well as Loki can.

Loki’s fingers are replaced with the head of Thor’s cock, the tip catching against his rim briefly before Thor sheathes himself in one hard thrust. It steals the breath from both of their lungs and the door rattles behind them with the force of their movements. Once Thor is sheathed inside his tight heat, he stills for a mere moment, allowing Loki a chance to accommodate his size, and them both to catch their breaths. The pace he then sets is brutal from the start, no slow rhythm to ease into the hard fucking he needs, but skin slapping loudly in the otherwise silence of the room. 

It’s a wonder that the sentries outside his bedchambers cannot hear, so loud the door’s banging is and the slick sound of Thor pounding into him. Loki’s moans, too, are loud and shameless, his head thrown back in bliss as Thor’s hands hold his backside, spreading him lewdly that his thick fingers can feel where they are joined, feel the stretch of Loki’s hole around his cock. 

Thor swallows his moans, steals them in hot kisses from his mouth as his pace becomes even harder, more desperate as he nears his release. He kisses and nips along Loki’s jawline before burying his face into Loki’s neck, grunting with each undulation of his hips. He comes with a loud, guttural cry, teeth snapping at Loki’s neck as he fills him, seed spurting and coating his inner walls. They stay connected, Thor’s nose pressed against the crook of Loki’s neck as he inhales deeply, Loki’s cock hard and leaking between them. 

As he comes back to himself, Thor starts to press loving kisses to Loki’s neck, tongue darting out as though to soothe the bites from before. His hips begin to rock in shallow thrusts as his cock softens, his plentiful seed leaking out of Loki’s abused hole. Selfishly, Thor’s fingers move to collect it, pushing it back in alongside his soft cock as he holds his brother tightly to himself. 

Loki keeps one hand on his brother’s shoulder, the other moving to wrap around his cock. He needs no further stimulation, a few jerks of his length and he spends himself, a broken sob leaving his lips as he clenches around Thor’s soft cock and thick fingers, pushing the come deep inside as Loki writhes through his orgasm.

Sated, they disentangle themselves, regarding each other as their chests heave with each panting breath. Thor is the one to break the silence, his smile sheepish as he runs a hand back through his golden mane of hair. “Perhaps now would be a good time to bathe?” he suggests, and thanks the Norns his brother is too sated to do more than shoot him a scornful look.


End file.
